four_pillarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily Dale
"I have not always been a good person.... a life as a vampire is a long and lonely one, and it can change you. In those years, I sometimes did bad things." Lily Dale is a vampire encountered by the Expeditionary Force during their time in the South. Although initially suffering from amnesia, she later regained her memories after an encounter with her sire, Trent Silk. Personal Life Not much is know about Lily's past, only that she was a teacher at Lyverva when it was destroyed. Before she recovered her memories, she experienced significant distress upon seeing the ruins of the library, and appears to be dedicated to finding whoever destroyed it. Lily's age is unknown, but her form is that of a red haired girl in her late teens. Her age is estimated to be over a hundred years old, as she was present at Lyverva when it was destroyed. Personality Before regaining her memories, Lily was reserved and frightened, clinging desperately to the expeditionary group for reassurance. As her memories began to resurface, she was shown to be increasingly proactive, healing members of the expedition and defending those who had been kind to her. She was shown to be extremely protective of those she called 'friends'. After her memories resurfaced, she appeared to become a lot more confident and assertive, and appeared to be far less compassionate than before. It is however, unknown what caused this or whether the personality shift is permanent. Interaction with the Expeditionary Force Lily was found wandering lost and scared in the forests near the South-Eastern border. She couldn't remember much, only saying that she'd seen a village attacked and had hidden until the attack was over. She appeared distressed and terrified, traumatised by seeing the deaths of so many people, and she pointedly avoided blood and violence. However, when she began to display supernatural abilities, some of the expeditionary members became suspicious. Marius of the Circle helped her to awaken her dormant magic, and she began to display high level healing abilities, using them to aid the expedition. When Lady Larka of the Black Sun was threatened, Lily stepped in front of her and showed herself to be extremely skilled in necromancy by instinctively killing the attacker with one touch. The next day, Lily became extremely distracted, and said that she thought someone was calling to her, a man in black from her dreams. A little later, she suddenly began to head towards an unknown location, demonstrating inhuman stregnth when the expedition tried to stop her. She suddenly vanished from sight, as if turned to smoke, leaving the expedition in shock. She was later found by Faelen, who bought her back to the party exhausted and confused, saying that she needed to go to Lyverva. As they were heading North anyway, the expeditionary force decided to accompany her to the sacred site. When there, Lily and Shaylee began having visions of Lyverva before it's destruction and of a mysterious man. Lily's name was also found on the list of the dead, confirming that she had been at the library many years ago. Members of the Black Sun, the Circle and the Guild tried to help Lily remember as much as possible, and helped to guide and protect her. When the man in black from her dreams appeared at their camp and demanded that she go with him, the expeditionary force fought to protect her, and Jack of the Black Sun helped Lily to decide to recover her memories on her own, without the man's help. The altercation turned into a battle as the man forcefully took Lily and fed her his blood, restoring her memories, confirming his identity as Trent Silk, her sire and her partner. After a her memories returned, Lily vanished along with Trent, leaving the factions wondering if and when she would return- and what they would do if she did. Powers & Abilities During her time with the factions, Lily demonstrated some of her skill set, although it is unknown how much. She demonstrated both great stregnth and some basic skill with a melee weapon, as well as a knowledge of mundane healing. Her talents, however, seem to lie in spellcasting, as she demonstrated a deep knowledge of both lumomancy and necromancy during her time with the expedition. She also demonstrated the apparent ability to vanish, as if into thin air, but it is unknown whether this was merely a demonstration of speed, or some other ability that wasn't instantly recognisable.